1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to a candle-like lighting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional candle-like lighting device comprises a light body. The light body has a shade member and a light source. The light source is assembled in the shade member. Two cross-sectional areas of a top and a bottom of the shade member are both smaller than a cross-sectional area of a middle of the shade member, so that the whole light body is flame-shaped. Under this arrangement, when the light source is turned on, the whole light body is substantially performed as a real flame. Therefore, the conventional candle-like lighting device is capable of making an ambient environment atmospheric.
However, although the conventional candle-like lighting device is substantially performed as the real flame, a light density in the shade member cannot be gradually decreased from a bottom of the shade member to a top of the shade member, so that the light device cannot be actually performed as the real flame; although the conventional candle-like lighting device is substantially performed as the real flame, the conventional candle-like lighting device has no interacting functions (for example, an illumination and a twinkle frequency of the light source cannot be varied with an ambient voice or an ambient airflow).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.